Chuck Greene In Silent Hill
by speedster101
Summary: Three Years had passed since the fortune city outbreak and Chuck Greene his daughter and his new wife Stacy Forsythe things were starting to settle down but when Katey starts to have dreams about a place called Silent Hill and disappears it's up to Chuck to travel to Silent Hill to find her but he's not going to be alone.


**Chuck Greene in Silent Hill**

**Author's Note: A early Halloween story for you Dead Rising and Silent Hill fans out their takes place during Silent Hill Homecoming but after ending S of Dead Rising 2 enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead rising or Silent Hill for they belong to their original owners the only thing I own so far is the story itself and the plot.**

**Summary: Three Years had passed since the fortune city outbreak and Chuck Greene his daughter and his new wife Stacy Forsythe things were starting to settle down but when Katey starts to have dreams about a place called Silent Hill and disappears it's up to Chuck to travel to Silent Hill to find her but he's not going to be alone.**

**Warning: Contains Blood, Gore, and Bad Language.**

**Highway to Shepherd's Glen**

Three years had passed since the zombie outbreak in Fortune City and Chuck and co were making their way to Shepherd Glen for a place to live since Fortune City was no longer safe due to the Zombies roaming the city. Now Chuck wasn't your average family man no in fact he was the complete opposite of it, cause unlike most people Chuck only wants best for his daughter Katey and to be there for her when she needs him the most a course that all changed when he met Stacy Forsythe.

Chuck was a tall man with a muscular build light brown slightly spiked hair with a beard to match and wore a yellow racing jacket and trainers. "Exactly how far did you say this place was Stacy" Chuck asked Stacy whom he seemed to grow attached to after they escaped from Fortune City with Katey.

Stacy was a strong independent woman with red hair and piercing blue eyes fair skinned she also wore a olive green jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and trainers as well.

"We should be arriving there soon Chuck I heard Shepherd's Glen is a great place to live" Stacy said Chuck nodded and continued on the highway to Shepherd's Glen.

**Alchemilla Hospital**

A gurney carrying a barely conscious Alex Shepherd could be seen being pushed by a doctor who looked eerily similar to his father Adam Shepherd through the deserted halls of Alchemilla Hospital.

"Where am I? Who are you? Alex frantically asked but the doctor ignored his questions and continued to push the gurney through the deserted halls. As the gurney was being pushed dark figures could be seen in one of the rooms, the first room showed a man in his late 50s average height with white balding hair wearing wire frame glasses with rectangular lens. He also held a knife in his right hand and Alex could have sworn he heard a girl's scream in that room.

"Where am I man? Alex asked again the doctor that looked liked his dad ignored the question and continued to push the gurney through the deserted hospital halls. Where they passed a second room, unlike the first room this one showed a large slightly portly man in his mid 20s with dark brown hair wearing a suit, tie, and loafers. He also held someone in his hand dropped him in a hole burying the person in the process.

"What is this" Alex asked starting to sound scared and once again he no response from his dad look alike he just kept pushing him through the abandoned hospital corridors. The last room they passed showed a female figure in her late 20s suffocating someone to the death.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Alex shouted to the doctor that was pushing the gurney he was laying on, again Alex didn't get a single answer from him so Alex just gave up on questions and remained silent until they passed a cage that housed one little boy playing with a toy car, "Josh?" Alex questioned.

**Author's Note: That was the prologue to Chuck Greene in Silent Hill I hope you enjoyed it also if any of you are curious about Chuck's appearance in this story well since this is a Halloween fanfic I decided use Chuck's Psychopath appearance from Dead Rising 2 Off The Record just without the toy doll on his back so don't be too surprised if I sneak some of Psychopath Chuck's personality in to Chuck in the story. Another thing that you guys should know that I'm also going to have Alex in one of the costumes from Silent Hill Homecoming can you guess which one? Also I might even give Stacy her Psychopath appearance from Off The Record a course that's up to you guys if you want me to or not but in the meantime I'll see you next chapter farewell. **


End file.
